1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing foam materials, more particular to a method for manufacturing a whole roll of continuous slippery-proof foam material plate or a sheet of foam having a strong structure and a plurality of protruded threads by using a foam material plates
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rubber foam materials have good elasticity and damping property, therefore they are usually used for manufacturing floors, cushions, or bushings and commonly used in our daily life for absorbing vibrations, insulating sounds, and resisting slippery, etc. However, the strength of foam material plates manufactured by rubber foam materials is weak and unable to stand a large shear stress. Therefore, the foam material plates are generally made in a square shape or a rectangular shape to prevent the rolled foam material plates from breaking caused by the pulling during the rolling and transportation processes.
Further, since the surface of the foam material plates are made flat and unable to have a significant slippery-proof effect, therefore some manufacturers use special molds and thermal formation method to manufacture square or rectangular foam material plates to solve the foregoing problem. A plurality of protruded threads is formed on the surface of these foam material plates to improve the friction on the surface of these foam material plates. However, such arrangement complicates the manufacturing procedure greatly and also increases the labor hours and related costs, but it still cannot overcome the shortcomings of the foam material plates being not able to be produced with sufficient strength in a mass production. Therefore, the scope of application of these foam materials is restricted.
Some foam material plate manufacturing procedures and manufacturers specially attach a fixed layer of mesh cloth onto the foam material plates to effectively improve the strength of the foam material plates and overcome the shortcomings of the foam material plates being not able to be produced with sufficient strength in a mass production. However, such arrangement greatly reduces the damping property and slippery-proof effect provided by the foam material plates and loses their features since the mesh cloth isolates other objects from the direct contact with the foam material plate.